


Lost Your Mind?

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [11]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Concern, Injury, Other, Please don't get hurt Sami, Polyamory, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: After the 10/17 Raw, Finn has some... concerns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been a while since I wrote polyfic, but current circumstances have made it kind of hard/depressing to think about. But I had this cute mental image after Raw tonight and figured I'd go for it.

Sami didn’t have many plans for after the show.

Currently, it was go check on Bayley to see how she was feeling, then go find someplace to have dinner together before catching their flight back home to Orlando. With Finn still in Birmingham for rehab, it felt lonely to go back and not see him, but he was always just a phone call away. They made it work before. They could make it work again.

Which is why it was sort of surprising to see Bayley on the phone in the trainer’s area, ice to her neck with one hand, phone out in the other. Which usually only meant one thing these days. “Yeah, I know,” she said. “He didn’t tell me he was doing either.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” an Irish voice muttered over the phone.

“I’m right here, guys,” Sami said, slightly annoyed.

Bayley turned her head and waved with her phone, where Sami could see Finn’s annoyed face on the screen. “The boyfriend would like to talk to you,” she said nonchalantly.

Sami walked over and sat next to Bayley on the table, uneasy smile on his face as he did. “Hey sweetie…”

“Don’t ‘hey sweetie’ me, Sami Zayn,” Finn said, his voice sterner than usual. “Do you care to explain why you went out there to stare down Braun Strowman? A man who has done nothing but basically kill everyone that has been thrown out in front of him? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!”

Sami had gotten a lot of that tonight. Not necessarily with outright questions, but a lot of questioning looks. Like he had somehow sprouted an extra head by stepping in that ring. He figured he might hear it from Bayley, but he wasn’t expecting Finn. Out of sight, out of mind? Probably. “I… It’s like I told Charly, okay? No one else around here was stepping up. It’s like they saw what happened with Sin Cara and were okay with all these local guys just trying to make names for themselves getting pushed around because it wasn’t them. Well, I’ve been those guys. I just can’t let it keep happening. I just… can’t…”

A silence fell between the three for a long few seconds before Finn rubbed his face with a sigh. Bayley just chuckled nervously as she rested her head on Sami’s shoulder. “Do you ever stop being so _brave_ and so _dumb_?”

It was Sami’s turn to laugh awkwardly. “I don’t know. I think it’s genetic.”

With that, Sami could see Finn ease up a little, trying to cover his smile with his hand. “Okay, yeah, probably. Just… don’t get yourself injured like me, okay?”

“Yeah,” Bayley chimed in. “I already got enough to worry about with Sasha in the cell in two weeks. Don’t leave me alone AGAIN.”

Sami smiled a little as he kissed Bayley’s head. He knew she was being playful, but he also knew how stressed she had been about everyone since SummerSlam. Things with Carmella certainly weren’t helping either. “I’ll try my best.”

“That’s all I ask,” Bayley admitted. “I’m just glad Dana didn’t do worse to me tonight.”

“God, okay, you two,” Finn said, gesturing with his free hand before picking the phone back up. “Don’t get hurt. I’ve only been gone for two months. That’s no excuse to get reckless!”

Sami perked up at that. “Hey, two months. Does that mean your sling will be off soon?”

Finn suddenly got bashful. “Maybe? Going to talk to Dr. Dugas tomorrow about it.”

“Hey! Good news,” Bayley whooped.

“Not yet,” Finn retorted. “Maybe. We’ll see. I really want it to be.”

“Soon,” Sami intoned. “ _Soon.”_

Another fit of giggles between the three before Finn broke it up. “Okay, okay, but can I just say how jealous I am of you guys tonight? You got to see _Goldberg.”_

“I didn’t,” Bayley pouted. “I’ve been stuck back here the whole time.”

“I saw him,” Sami said, unimpressed. “He was okay. I guess.”

“Forever bitter about Bret, huh,” Bayley teased.

“...No.”

Finn started giggling again. “Well, don’t let me hog you. Go find the man!”

“No way,” Bayley chirped, jumping up from the table. “If we’re gonna find Goldberg, you’re coming with.”

“No no, I’m fine.”

“Too late,” Bayley shouted as she took the phone out of the room. “Maybe Mick can introduce us. He likes me.”

Sami laughed a little to himself as he followed behind Bayley. Even with Finn a couple of time zones away, there was never a dull moment in this relationship.


End file.
